


Orange? Orange!

by Alas_tres



Series: Rainbow for Wonshua [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Cute, Fluff, Kindergarten Hong Jisoo, Kindergarten Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, No Beta, Puppy Love, Second Shade: Orange, We Die Like Men, is it the fruit, it's Wonshua anyway, or the color, who cares, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_tres/pseuds/Alas_tres
Summary: The teacher asked what love means and five-year old Wonwoo knows that it is not just about returning Cinderella's shoe or protecting the princess from a dragon. Love is saving the orange in his lunch box so he can give it to Jisoo and see him smile.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Rainbow for Wonshua [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Orange? Orange!

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of my fic birthday gifts for my friend!~  
> i had random bouts of thoughts about kid Wonshua and cute innocent love huhu i miss writing fluff  
> this is for you beshy! happy birthday again!~ ^_^v
> 
> second tile of the Rainbow series: ORANGE

  
  
"Everyone, meet Jisoo. He's a new friend who came from LA. Let's all be good friends with him!"  
  
  
"Yes~"  
  
  
Wonwoo heard the excited voice of their teacher along with the enthusiastic response from his classmates. He only meant to glance briefly, to check out the new face that would be joining them in the class before reverting his attention back to the story book that had hooked his interest. But the pair of bright, twinkling eyes that greeted him was something he did not expect, causing him to forget his initial plan of taking just one look.  
  
  
"Good morning, my name is Jisoo. Please take care of me!" The boy bowed politely in front of them, hands tucked on his stomach as he greeted in his small, sweet voice.  
  
  
Wonwoo stared until he felt the weight of the book in his hold, causing him to glance down and look at the image on the page where he had left off. The picture of the cute furry animal seemed to gaze back at him, its glassy orbs reminding him of the similar ones that the new boy had.  
  
  
 _The Shy Little Kitten_.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Dr. Seuss!"  
  
  
Wonwoo jolted in his skin upon the loud remark over his shoulder. Before he could even look behind, the boy had taken a spot next to him, slumping on the floor as he looked at the opened book in front of the reading male. Wonwoo could not prepare himself from the blast of smile that came his way as Jisoo peered up at him with a wide grin. "Do you like, Dr. Seuss?"  
  
  
Still struck by the bright expression, he barely managed to nod before the boy began pointing out characters on the page while talking animatedly. "Dr. Seuss is really cool! He makes pretty words and they're funny, too!"  
  
  
To Wonwoo's amazement, Joshua began to read aloud the words. They were written in English, but he pronounced them so well that he sounded like those white people he saw on TV. _"Some have big teeth, some have small, and some do not have teeth at all!"_  
  
  
He continued to listen while the boy recited lines after lines, flipping pages like he knew that Wonwoo was following attentively. When he reached the end of the book, Joshua looked back at him. The happiness in his face was such that Wonwoo thought he did not need to go out of the playground anymore. Why should he, when the sun was already shining brightly here?  
  
  
"I love books, too. Let's read a lot together!"  
  
  
And Jeon Wonwoo, the kid who barely reacted to cries and laughs of his other classmates, found himself wanting to see the view that was Jisoo's smile as much as he could.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
 _Would he get angry if I pet his head?  
  
  
  
  
  
_ "Hey, Won! Let's play!"  
  
  
He looked up to see Soonyoung grinning widely at him, a tooth missing from when he fell flat to the ground after tripping on a soccer ball the other day. He would have said okay, but his stomach felt funny after eating the chocolate pudding that Mrs. Park gave them for dessert. He did not feel like running.  
  
  
Instead he shook his head and continued to read his book. He had already buried his face on the page when he felt some poking at the back of the paperbound, along with Soonyoung's relentless persuasion. "Aww, come on, Wonwoo! We lack one more player! Stop reading and play with us!"  
  
  
He twisted to the side to avoid the taps but the boy was persistent, now even hitting his entire palm onto the leaf that made the object shake violently in his hold. Wonwoo was slowly losing patience and was about to lower it down to send a death glare to Soonyoung when he heard a loud shout.  
  
  
"Hey, stop annoying him!"  
  
  
Wonwoo watched as Jisoo ran towards them, feline-like eyes harboring a hardened stare as he stomped over to Soonyoung who stopped his antic upon the call out. The boy took a step back when Jisoo harshly placed himself between Soonyoung and Wonwoo (or rather, his book), protecting it from the other.  
  
  
"He wants to read! Don't bother him!" The older male spoke aloud.  
  
  
"But we need another player!" Soonyoung wailed back. "And Wonwoo doesn't mind joining when we don't have enough!"  
  
  
"That doesn't mean he likes it!" Jisoo retorted. "Find someone else!"  
  
  
Soonyoung was about to reply but seeing that the other would not budge, he finally shrugged. "Okay, we'll just wake up Jeonghannie. You can still join if you want, Won!"  
  
  
He gave a quiet nod until the boy ran away to join his friends who were now starting a free kick game a good meters away. Wonwoo turned back his attention to Jisoo who sat next to him on the bench. He wanted to say that the boy did not have to defend him; Soonyoung was not a mean guy (though sometimes too persistent) and that he could stand up for himself on his own.  
  
  
Instead, something else escaped his lips. "Thank you."  
  
  
Jisoo looked at him with the same, bright smile, the one that he kept wanting to see whenever they would meet in school. Before, reading class and the free strawberry milk were his motivation to come to kindergarten every day, but now Wonwoo thought another thing was added to that list.  
  
  
"You're welcome!" The boy chirped happily at him.  
  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he shyly offered the book in his hands. "...do you want to read together?"  
  
  
"Sure!~"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what is your favorite part of the story?"  
  
  
Tiny hands raised swiftly into the air, the little children bouncing on their seats in their eagerness to be called by the teacher. It was their reading time and after narrating the book aloud, Mrs. Park called the kids one by one to relay the scene that they liked best.  
  
  
"Teacher, teacher!" Seokmin, the one sitting at the corner and had one of the loudest voices, eagerly answered. "When the knight defeated the dragon!" Some of the guys hummed in agreement, having obviously chosen the same part.  
  
  
"Teacher! When the knight and the princess got married!" One of the girls pitched next which was supported by the others, too.  
  
  
Wonwoo was quietly listening to his classmates' responses, internally wondering which part of the story he liked the most. Sure, he enjoyed both of the scenes mentioned, but there was one that he liked the best.  
  
  
His thoughts were cut off when he heard Jisoo speak from the other side of the room. "Teacher, I like the one where the knight made friends with the cat!"  
  
  
There were mixed reactions to the boy's answer, some cooing upon remembrance of the tiny animal while others openly said that it was not really the best. This caused Jisoo's expression to turn saddened, discouraged by the sound of those who thought otherwise.  
  
  
Wonwoo wanted to stand up and challenge them to a sword fight. How could they not think so? It was adorable that the brave knight was nice enough to become friends with a cute cat! He was brave and strong and cool, but he was kind and gentle to small creatures, too.  
  
  
Jisoo's head suddenly turned to his direction, causing their eyes to meet. He could not speak freely while the teacher was talking in front, and so Wonwoo did what he only could to tell the boy that they were on the same side without getting into trouble: he pointed to himself and nodded gently. _Me, too.  
  
  
_ At that, the other's face cleared, sending him a smile from where he sat. And as he listened to the rest of the class discussing about the book, Wonwoo could not help but let out a tiny smile in return.  
  
  
He wanted to be a knight, too. And maybe, Jisoo could be his little kitten.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, kids, I will give you some time to write your answers. Do your best!"  
  
  
Wonwoo looked down on the blank sheet of paper lying on top of his desk. The teacher gave them an activity for their writing class, wanting them to practice on scribbling the Korean characters that they had learned. The question was clear in his head but somehow, it was difficult for him to give an answer.  
  
  
There, on the blackboard, was a question written with a white chalk: _What is love?  
  
  
_ Wonwoo could tell about many things. When his mom made him breakfast in the mornings, that was love. When he played with his younger brother, that was love, too. Even when he stopped on his way to taekwondo academy to pet the stray cat that always slept on the plant box along the sidewalk, that too was love.   
  
  
So, he was confused. What did Mrs. Park mean? Did he have to write all the love that he knew? But- his paper was so small, and Wonwoo did not know all the characters well, yet. He could not write everything he wanted to say!  
  
  
 _Do I have to write a different one?_ Wonwoo thought, his little mind trying to grasp something so big and vague in terms that he knew, in things he could relate to.  
  
  
Thinking hard, the boy let out a tiny gasp at a sudden realization. _Maybe it's about the "special love"?  
  
  
_ He knew about special love. It was the one when his dad kissed his mom when he came home from work, or the one when the guy on TV gave flowers to a girl and the girl hugged him. It was in the books that he read, too. Wonwoo read about princes, princesses, and happily ever afters. Last week they read about Cinderella and how she married Prince Charming by wearing the shoe. Wonwoo thought it was weird that the prince recognized her by her feet and not her face, but maybe the special love worked for different people. Just like him.  
  
  
If so, then what was his special love?  
  
  
  
He glanced around the room to see how his other classmates were faring. He saw Soonyoung jutting out his lips, balancing the pencil above them while Seokmin was scratching his head while staring at the paper with a frown. The others did not seem to be doing better, either.  
  
  
Wonwoo was about to continue brooding over his own blank sheet when his gaze fell on Jisoo. He had his head cast downward, hand racing swiftly across the paper as he scribbled his answer. He was quietly watching the other when the boy suddenly stopped writing and turned to meet his stare. Jisoo flashed him a smile, causing Wonwoo's eyes to widen before the other resumed to writing.  
  
  
Glancing back down on his own desk, he knew he found his answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was already dismissal and Mrs. Park was busy checking the papers of the students. Everyone had already left, giving her the peace and quiet to pore over the children's answers about their writing activity. They all had innocent, cute answers as to what they thought love was. Some wrote about their family members, others about a pet or animation characters or even their favorite food, but one particular paper caught her interest.  
  
  
It was written by Jeon Wonwoo, the quiet boy who always sat at a corner and read books on his own. Eloquent and smart for his age, the teacher was not even surprised to see the well-put response that the child wrote. It read:  
  
  
 _Love is many many things. In the books I read about special love. Special love is Prince Charming giving Cinderella's shoe, or Sir Knight killing the dragon to save the princess. I'm not a prince and I don't have a sword but I have a special love too._  
  
  
 _I love oranges. My mommy always packs me an orange for school. I feel sad when I can't eat it. It's the source of my powers. But now I give it to Jisoo. He said he likes oranges, too. I like Jisoo. He is kind and nice and he reads books with me. He stops Soonyoung from making me play when I don't want to._  
  
  
 _I love oranges. But I love Jisoo more. His smile is pretty when he eats my orange. I like seeing his smile. He eats my orange and he's happy. I see his smile and I'm happy, too. This is my special love. Jisoo is my special love.  
  
  
_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> boii imagine having a babie Nonu saying babie Jisoo is his 'special love' i can't-  
> *runs towards the setting sun anime-style*
> 
> i still got loads to write and November is such a busy month -_-'' i'll finish it beshy donchawori <3 labyu!


End file.
